Terrifying
by vampout
Summary: Jayne's impression of River in the battle on Mr Universe's moon. TOTAL RAYNE ONESHOT


Joss is Boss not me!!! He owns everything; I just added a few situations in... Set in the BDM, a continuation to the final scene on Mr. Universe's moon. Please in joy, it's a simple Rayne one-shot! Rating T (nothing really too, but just in case) --- 

Jayne had never been more terrified.   
Watching the lil moon brain run through those blast doors made his stomach squirm. Not only was she running to her death, but she was runnin' for them. As he watched her threw her brothers' pack back inside and begin being dragged back through the closing blast doors he felt his heart sink. It would have sunk for anyone in her position, but it sunk a little more for her. She was messed up to hell, but in her dyin' actions she attempted to save his and the crews lives. That gave her respect in his eyes, even when she was dead. It was a damn noble action, one he doubted he would ever forget. Than the doors closed. He waited anxiously to hear the screams of Crazy as they ripped her apart, but they never came. He simply presumed they were drowned out by the war cries of the damn Reavers. He looked away from the door, ashamed mainly for the way he had treated her. Sure he'd never felt bad before, but this was different, she had run through for him as well. Simple old Jayne Cobb. He turned to Zoe who looked like she had just lost a child, her eyes were already hollow, but seeing River run out there just made her look damn shattered. Inara was crying over Simon who was barley holdin' on to life and Kaylee was unconscious. "Zoe?" he said distantly, in more a whisper than actual speech. His shoulder was hurting somethin' fierce, though he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. "Do you think Mal made it? Do you think he boosted the signal." Zoe nodded next to him, trying to remain conscious. Than she cocked her gun, a desperate look in her eye. "We got to be prepared for the worst. We'll have to shoot them before those monsters get inside." she whispered motioning to the crew. Jayne closed his eyes, he never thought it would come down to this. Just than the elevator came down, the doors opening and Mal walked out bloodied all to hell. He looked around desperately. "Report?" he said his voice shaken. He was counting the heads over and over... why was he only getting five? "River?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Jayne cringed at the mention of that name. She was long gone now, raped, ripped and eat. He only wished he'd been more of a help to her. He couldn't have wished that death on his worst enemy, let alone a poor girl that had already been through hell. The blast door began to creek open, and to Jayne's surprise it was a lot quieter than it should be. Nevertheless he cocked his gun ready for the unexpected. He heard Zoe and Mal do the same, the rest were to mournful or dying to even react. No matter how many times Jayne remembers this day he can't seem to forget the awing sight. There she was in all her glory standing tall. Two bloodied Reaver blades in each hand. He couldn't help but gape at her. She was lookin' right at him as if reading his thoughts. He eyes were wild, her panting erratic. She was covered in blood, some hers though most not her own. She was standing in the middle of near to fifty Reaver bodies... it certainly was a sight to see. Behind her the walls started to crumble as a legion of alliance soldiers came running through all cocking their guns at her. Jayne watched her posture change, her hands gripped the blades, tightening and preparing for a fight. Her body stiffened, becoming tense and ready. She could have killed 'em, Jayne reckoned.The ordered were issued for stand down, and her eyes relaxed slightly, falling onto Jayne's once more. He saw her start to weaken, her body failing, and with out hesitation, he leapt up from his position on the ground and ran to her, scooping her up in his arms before she collapsed. It didn't matter how much it hurt is arm, all that mattered was that she was safe. "It's alright bao bei, your safe now." he said cradling her to his chest. "I ain't gonna let nothin' harm ya." 


End file.
